victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde Squad
The Blonde Squad is the 14th episode of Season 3 of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on June 23rd, 2012, but was pushed back to air on June 30th, 2012. Plot Tori, Jade, and Cat decide to go to Nozu after a day of filming Beck's new movie called "The Blonde Squad," but don't take off their blonde wigs and their blue contacts because Tori wants to know what it's like to be blonde. At Nozu Cat meets a cute boy named Evan Smith on her way to the bathroom. After talking to him for 5 hours, she forgets to tell him she is a red-headed, brown-eyed girl. Tori and Robbie tell her that she is beautiful, and when Cat talks to Robbie about Evan, Robbie gets jealous. During lunch, Jade checks Evan's SplashFace profile, and shows that all of his ex-girlfriend's are blondes, he likes blonde girls, and dislikes people not being theirselves. On the night of the premiere of Beck's movie, Jade and Tori expect Cat to be herself, but Cat walks in to meet Evan wearing her blonde wig, which Robbie helped her with, and blue contacts. During the movie, André's grandmother's pet bird (see subplot) lands on Cat's wig, which begins to come out of her hair. Beck pauses the movie, and Tori and Robbie chase Cat out. After they get out, the bird flies off of Cat's wig. Cat begs Robbie to fix her wig, but Tori tells him no. Robbie takes Cat into a room to take off her wig, and when Evan comes out, he tells Cat she is beautiful, but he is only into blondes. This breaks Cat's heart. Robbie performs his song "I Think You're Swell" to Cat in the end, though she only responds by saying that maybe she should dye her hair blonde. Subplot Beck directs a play called "The Blonde Squad", which stars 3 blonde girls. The play also stars Andre's grandmother's pet bird Larry. When André let's Larry out for air, he flies out into the studio. André tries to catch him using bird seeds, but it doesn't work and he catches Sinjin instead of the bird with the seeds, this leads to Sinjin's addiction to the bird food. In the end, Andre is seen trying to catch the bird. It is unknown if the bird is caught, though his Slap page indicates that Larry hasn't been caught yet. Trivia *This episode was confirmed through an all day long Twitter session by DanWarp. *Evan Smith is from the school Briarwood which was also mentioned in iCarly. *This is the second time the name Tawney is used; the first being in Tori Tortures Teacher by senior Shawn Becker towards Trina. *It was rumored that the cute guy Cat meets was played by Burkely Duffield. This was disproven through the first promo. *It was confirmed by Victoria and Leon in a live Q&A session online that Robbie will be singing and playing the guitar in this episode. This is the 4th time he has played his guitar and sang on an episode and the 6th time altogether (including 2 times on TheSlap). *This episode was filmed the week of February 13-17, 2012, along with the iCarly episode iApril Fools. *According to a DanWarp video, Tori, Cat, and Jade will have a "banana gun" in this episode.Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" *Ariana Grande said on Twitter that this episode is "really sweet". *This will be the second time Jade wears a blonde wig (the first time was in Tori & Jade's Play Date). *This episode is a Charlie's Angels parody. *There was a scene where Tori says to Cat, "You're freaking over nothing!" but this was not shown in the actual episode. *This is the fourth episode where Rex does not appear. The first three being Freak the Freak Out part 2, How Trina Got In and Car, Rain, and Fire. *This episode marks the first time (possibly the only time) a female's underwear is shown. *The song when Spencer's assistant Marty quits in the iCarly episode iBalls plays when Tori, Jade and Cat are in Nozu. *Tori has a picture of young Dan Schneider taped on her locker. *In this episode, Robbie confesses his love for Cat through a song. Cat doesn't get the message. *Andre, Cat, Tori and Jade all wear a blonde wig at some point in the episode. *'Ending Tagline: '''You're holding your banana backwards! Running Gags *Someone sneezing into Tori's underwear. *People saying Tori's underwear is "big." *Andre chasing after Larry. *Someone telling Tori not to touch something. Quotes '''Tori:' Cat, you're freaking over nothing! Tori: '''There has been a burglary! '''Jade: They might still be here! Cat: 'Bananas! ''(Tori, Jade, and Cat get into fighting poses) '''Tori: You see what blonde girls get? Free stuff! Cat: '''I told the chief they shouldn't let idiots on The Blonde Squad. '''Beck: '''Cat! You have the next line! '''Cat: No the bird does. Beck: We put his line later on. Cat: '''Ok, I'll just wait! '''Tori: Ahh!!!! See what blonde hair does for a girl? Jade: '''Ughhhhrrrr. '''Jade: It's a magical night. Tori: You're holding your banana backwards! Jade: But I understand that the banana- (knocks herself out) Cat: (as the macaw lands on her head) I gotta go freshen up! Tori: Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a blonde? Cat: '''Nothing! I'm just going to the bathroom. I mean, not right this second. '''Evan: '''Wait, don't you want to hit the bathroom first? '''Cat: '''No, you seem way more fun than a bathroom! '''Reese: '''Excuse me, hi. '''Tori: '''Well hi there. '''Reese: '''Can I borrow your soy sauce? '''Tori: '''Ohhh. ''(looks at Jade) ''He wants to borrow our soy sauce. '''Jade: '''Wow? '''Tori: '''What's your name cute thing? '''Reese: '''Reese. '''Tori: '''Well Reese, if you want to hang with us blondes- '''Jade: '''My god... '''Tori: Oh look, it's low sodium. Reese's Dad: What are you a doctor? Robbie: ''(singing) And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti. '''Cat: '''Will there be meatballs? '''Robbie: '(nodding)' '''There will. '''Beck: '''What does your grandmother say to the bird? Gallery '''Click here to see the gallery for this episode.' Video Gallery Video:Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" Video:Victorious - On Set Silliness!!!|Behind the scenes of The Blonde Squad Video:Matt Bennett - I Think You're Swell (Victorious) Video:Victorious The Blonde Squad Promo|1st Promo Video:Victorious "The Blonde Squad"|Sneak Peek Video:Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell"|Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell" References 14 314 314 314